Somewhere only we know
by fini5
Summary: A one shot song fic to Keane's Somewhere only we know. Takes place after Paige leaves Banting and returns to Toronto. Can Alex and Paige reunite somewhere only they know? Oh, and, I own NOTHING...except this story. Please review - i need feedback!


**Hey everyone! This is my first fan fic for Degrassi, and it's a one shot song fic. Of course, it's Palex. They're the best (can't believe their over). So, a few setting things that I need to get out here – when I talk about the ravine, its not the ravine from the show where Jay and Alex got high and drunk and had sex and shit. It's my own little special place that ACTUALLY exists in Toronto, so don't try and connect the two – they are not the same! Also, assume that the only thing from the show that happened was when Paige left Banting and moved back to Toronto in Season 6. Therefore, Lexicon of Love and High Fidelity didn't happen! Please, also ignore Season 7! This takes place the fall after Paige moves to Toronto. So, ah! Enough talking – to the story!**

Alex was walking down the street, smoking her cigarette. Inhaling, then slowly exhaling, contemplating her next move, she knew what she had to do. She was walking towards the ravine, her safe haven. Everything important in her life happened there. Walking slowly over the trails, she took a moment to revel in the beauty of this place in the fall, each season brought something new, and though she had seen it all before, each time was different. Each leaf was a different colour, each fleck of snow fell differently, each wave of water ran down the stream in a different manner, hitting the rocks then continuing to cascade down into nowhere.

_I walked across an empty land  
__I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

Fall was definitely her favourite season in the ravine; the leaves had just started to come down, creating a blanket of yellow, orange and red over the ground. Watching the leaves travel down the stream was also a favourite past time, just watching and staring, her mind would often drift away and all her anxieties from the day would lift. It was literally heaven on earth to her. As Alex approached the bridge that connected the two paths, she sat down, letting her legs dangle over the side. She got out her cell phone and finally texted Paige.

_I felt the earth beneath my feet  
__Sat by the river and it made me complete_

'Hey, can you meet me at 3:00? You know where.'

It was a tough decision, but she had to make it. Paige had been back from Banting now for 6 months, and she still had not gotten up the nerve to tell her how she really felt. There had been through so much together and didn't want to ruin the amazing friendship they had right now, but couldn't take the pain any longer. Today was it, she needed to know. Whether she was going to be shot down or not didn't matter, she just needed to know. Paige knew this place meant so much to Alex, but they had spent so much time there together that Paige almost felt it was hers as well.

Alex lost herself again, looking at the water, when all of a sudden, her phone buzzed. Her heart jumped, she knew who it was.

'I'll be there. See you then'.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
__I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. _

Alex closed her phone and put it back in her pocket. Continuing to stare at the water she thought about everything that had happened in this little, yet beautifully isolated ravine. The first time she realized she liked Paige was over there by the fallen tree. The first time they kissed was by the pathway that led into the forest. Alex first told Paige of her mother's abusive boyfriend, Chad, while they were sitting on the rock by the stream. Alex watched her first sunset here with Paige, which inevitably turned into watching her first sunrise as well. There first break up was by the stairs that led back up to the street, where Alex starting running the second she realized what had just happened. They got high here, they drank here, they talked – about everything. This was their place and no one every bothered them here.

Alex wondered how things had gotten so complicated between them, somewhere between the breakups, and the makeups and all the drama in between it seemed like their love had been lost. But Alex was a fighter and this was one battle she wasn't read to give up on just yet.

_So tell me when, your gonna let me in  
__I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. _

Alex looked at her watch. It was only 1 o'clock. She had some time to kill. As the breeze picked up, Alex zipped up her hoodie.

"Man, it's only October" she mumbled. "When did it get so cold?"

She got up from her place on the bridge. Like watching the stream, walking in the forest always seemed to put her mind at ease. And sitting was no longer interesting her, she knew this was gonna be a tough day and her anxiety was building again. She headed towards the path that lead her into the plethora of trees.

_I came across a fallen tree  
__I felt the branches, are they looking at me?  
__Is this the place we used to love?  
__Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

Alex suddenly stopped. She had found it again. The tree. The tree that she had carved their names into. In reality it was only a year ago, but it could have been a lifetime. So much had happen since that day. Of course Paige thought it was adorable when Alex took out her pocket knife and carved "P + A forever" in a heart. Who wouldn't have thought it was cute? But seeing it now made Alex want to cry.

"Those were the days". She said. 'Yeah, those were the day, before the heartache, before the madness and the crying and the swearing and the out of character slashing out and breaking up. That was when we had it all.' She thought. Alex sat under the tree and rested her head against the trunk and slowly, against all odds, she fell asleep.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
__I'm getting old and I need something to rely on.  
__So tell me when you're gonna let me in.  
__I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. _

Alex awoke with a jolt. She looked at her watch – 2:45. Great – she had just enough time to cross the pathway and head over the bridge. Alex got up and ran, she didn't want to be late. This was it, now or never.

As Alex approached the bridge, she saw her. She was early, as usual.

'Should have guessed that.' She thought. And she should have, Paige was early for everything, and Alex knew Paige. Well, very well.

Alex saw that Paige still hadn't noticed her, so she took a second just to look at her. Just in case today didn't turn out the way she wanted it to, she wanted to remember this moment. Paige standing under the yellow trees, on the bridge looking over the water like she had done so many times before. She looked so beautiful, so calm and peaceful and Alex didn't want to disturb her just yet.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go,  
__Talk about it somewhere only we know._

Alex took out her cigarettes, lit one and approached Paige.

"Hey". She said

"Hey, hun, how are you?"

"Good, just hanging out. Been here all day. It's gorgeous here in the fall." She looked down, biting her lip. "But you know that…"

"Yeah. I do." They finally made eye contact, and Paige noticed she was smoking. "I hate when you do that." She said, pointing to the cigarette.

"You love it." Alex winked.

Paige knew she was right. Although it was a disgusting habit, she did love how Alex pulled it off. Inhaling, and then slowly exhaling and blowing the smoke out, she would always look to the sky as if praying for something. Watching her do that was kind of sexy, almost erotic to her. Each breath out was like she was getting rid of some sort of demon, and she would sigh each time. And the smell of cigarettes mixed in with the smell of her perfume (though she would never admit she wore any) was intoxicating…but in a good way. It reminder her of spicy cinnamon mixed with cloves and it really intrigued her.

_This could be the end of everything  
__So why don't we go  
__Somewhere only we know?  
__Somewhere only we know._

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Alex laughed at this; she always did get right to the point. No small talk.

Alex sighed. This was it. Everything in her life had come down to this moment, this moment in time could prove everything. What Alex truly was – someone who knew what they wanted and went after it no matter what. No matter the obstacles in the way or the people telling her other wise. 'Now or never sweetheart,' she thought to herself.

"K, so Paige. You, well to me, you're like everything. You are this, like, absolutely amazing person that I can't even begin to compare myself to, or even talk about in a remotely honest way because every time I do I get all choked up and sappy and god knows how much I hate that. But you are everything, and you mean everything to me. Our friendship is just…well I've been hiding something from you, ever since you got back from Banting I've been hiding something and it's been killing me." Alex blurted this out so quickly, she didn't even know what she was saying. She was talking with her hands again, but somehow she had managed to inch closer to Paige, and now they were only an arms length away from each other on the bridge.

"Okay. You mean the world to me too. But what's going on here, sweetie? What's wrong?" Paige questioned, she didn't like how Alex wasn't making eye contact with her. Whenever they had serious conversations in the ravine, she would always stare at the stream – why was that? She hated it – Alex's eyes were the window to her soul and couldn't lie about anything. She didn't like not being able to see them. "Can you look at me please?"

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
__I'm getting old and I need something to rely on.  
__So tell me when you're gonna let me in,  
__I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

"I'm sorry I can't this is too hard. My focus is down, its the only way I can get this out."

"Okay, just tell me, what is it?"

"I'm so in love with you. I never fell out of love with you, this last year, us not being together was horrible. I love you so much and I can't not be with you. I need you, I need you with me forever. We can get through anything I know we can. We have been through so much already and we're still standing here with each other. We're still friends. But I can't have just that. I need more of you. I need all of you. I just need you. Please." With that last word Alex finally looked up. With a tear now streaming down her face, she stared right into Paige. Pleading her, begging her for the words she so longed to hear.

"Alex, I…I don't know." Paige sighed. It was her turn to look down at the water. "I mean, where did this come from, I thought those feelings were all gone. I mean, that was so long ago." She was shocked. They had been doing so well. Hanging out, chilling, being there for one another. This was out of left field and she didn't know how to react. She knew she had made a mistake though when she finally looked up and saw the fury in Alex's eyes.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go,  
__Talk about it somewhere only we know.  
__This could be the end of everything,  
__So why don't we go, so why don't we go_

"Yeah okay I get it. Thanks." She was crushed. That was definitely not the way she wanted that to go.

As Alex walked by Paige, she bumped into her.

'Quick Paige, think. Now or never.' Paige was questioning her every move, but she did it anyways. This was too good to let slip away. As Alex was almost out of reach, Paige leaned back, grabbed her arm, and spun her around. Alex was now staring at Paige's back. Paige took a deep breath, as if she were thinking, sighed and then…

_This could be the end of everything  
__So why don't we go, somewhere only we know.  
__Somewhere only we know. _

She turned around, took one look at Alex and kissed her. At first it was a slow kiss, softer than their first one. There was so much emotion involved, but as the two melted into each other it became more heated. They moved closer to one another and Paige settled one hand on the small of Alex's back and the other around her neck. Alex's hands instantly when to the back of Paige's head. She wrapped her hands into Paige's hair, running them through her soft golden locks. The kiss deepened further as they both realized this was what they wanted. They were home and had finally found each other again.

Alex suddenly stopped, and spoke into Paige's mouth, "Come away with me this weekend." It was more of a statement, not a question, like Paige had no choice in the matter.

Paige was shocked for the second time in 5 minutes. "What? No we can't do that. No."

Alex moved even closer to Paige and pushed her hips into her midsection, sticking her leg in between Paige's. She suddenly heard Paige moan.

"Oh, please, stop thinking for just a second." She smiled at Paige. "I found this cabin up in the country. There's a beach, and a lake, and a place for a bonfire. It would just be me and you. What do you say?"

"I don't know, I mean." She stared into Alex's eyes, as if questioning her every thought. "Just you and me?" She smiled.

"Just you and me babe." Paige finally nodded, and mouthed a yes as the two kissed again. It was long overdue. Alex finally realized she had what she wanted. No pain could ever get in the way of what she was feeling right now. This was it. And there was so much of there relationship left to discover.

'All in due time.' She thought. 'All in due time.'

_Why don't we go, somewhere only we know?_

**The end! Okay, hope you all liked it! Please Read and Review! My first one ever, come on!**


End file.
